Tragic Accident... Or Was It?
by Vash the human typhoon
Summary: ((Second Chapter added to finish it off!)) Vash lays in the sand thinking...what live is really about starting to fall into a deep hole of depression....Vash places the his gun to the temple of his head, Meryl while walking back hears a gun shot.....
1. Tragic Accident... Or Was It?

Note- I don't own any of Trigun's cast... would be sorta kool if i   
did but i don't anyways on with the ficcy*   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As i lay here covered in sand I start to wonder....  
Is life really worth living?  
Everyone would be so much happier if i died...  
Meryl and Milly wouldn't have the trouble of following me  
around anymore...  
  
The world would be a happier place...  
What should i do? Lay here and perish or be captured afterall  
I am the legendary Vash the Stampede  
  
My mind is mush I don't know what to think anymore  
Where's Rem when you need to talk to someone?  
  
A small figure walks over to Vash, "Vash what are you doing?"  
Vash looks up a bit of sand displayed on his face, "I dunno,   
you tell me Meryl."  
Meryl looks down at Vash shaking her head, "Well Wolfwood   
wants to talk to you after you are done doing whatever your  
doing." Meryl turns and walks off back to the others.  
"Okay, I'll make note of that," with that Vash places his head  
back in the sand.  
  
Quick death could end it all... pain... suffering  
person to find me no doubt would be pretty happy..  
That's it, my mind's made...  
  
"To all who knew me, and all whom hated me..."  
"This has gone on way too long..."  
"I live leave this whicked place, only to come to something worse?"  
"I will be the only one to determine my own fate..."  
"GoodBye.."  
With those last words Vash pulls out his trusty gun raising   
it to his temple....  
Meryl stops walking and looks back, a fired gun   
echoes around the whole desert. What was that  
she thinks to herself her eyes widden, "Oh No...   
VASH!"  
  
--Well that's it.... tell me what you thought of it, plz-- 


	2. Vash dead?.... Can't be... Or could it?

Note- I don't own any of Trigun's cast... would be sorta kool if i   
did but i don't anyways on with the ficcy*   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What?!" questions Vash, shocked, very confused as his gun spins   
around in the air, falling into the sand a few feet behind him.   
"So Vash, killing yourself is the way you wanna go?" Knives muttered,   
his gun spinning on his right index finger.   
"Why do you always have to get in my way?"   
"I don't, consider the fact that I just saved you from doing something  
you dread the worst... suicide." He looks down at Vash gleaming over at  
the gun, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Nothing.."   
  
"What was that?" Knives walks a bit closer but stops turning his head   
behind him, "Seems like your friends are onto you..."  
"What is that suppose to mean?"   
"You'll find that out my friend," he places his gun on his shoulder and  
starts walking east, within a few minutes Vash could not see him anymore.   
"Knives?" echoes Vash's voice through the desert.   
  
A scared looking Meryl drops to her knees meters in front of Vash, thankful that he is alive, "Is that you Vash?"   
"Meryl are you... crying?"  
"I thought you were a goner, killed yourself when I heard that gun shot   
go off."   
"Oh that," Vash said in disgust looking to his side.  
"Well if it wasn't you then what was it?" she asked looking around, a   
faint smirk on her face while she tried to keep the tears from falling.  
"It was me"   
"What?" she looked at him with shocked eyes.  
"I tried to kill myself like you had assumed but Knives stopped me, shooting my gun out of my hand."   
  
Meryl looked at the sand placed in front of her as the wind started  
to pick up. Why would he ever think of such a thing? Her mind ponders  
with about a million questions in which she wanted to ask him but she  
couldn't bring herself to do so.   
  
Vash looks at Meryl trying to understand how she feels, "I'm sorry.."  
She continues looking at the sand, it soakens with the tears that   
fall off Meryl's cheek. "Why did you want to throw your life away so   
easily? Is it me? Milly? Wolfwood? Tell me so I can fix it!"   
He glances at Meryl a little confused, "There is nothing wrong..."   
Meryl places her hands in the sand for balance and pushes herself   
up, "There has to be something or you wouldn't have tried to commit   
suicide."   
  
Where can I start? She will never know what the reason for why I tried   
in the first place, it is useless. If I go back Meryl will spread the   
word around that I tried to kill myself, that will give them a reason  
to always keep their eyes on me. I can't handle that, they are my   
friends but other friends respect what their friends decide. Why me?  
Why now?   
  
"Vash? Are you okay?" Meryl questioned waving her arm in front of his   
face, he'd been zoned out for the last couple of minutes after she last   
spoke. "Did you hear me?"   
  
"Huh? What?" he shook his head bringing him back to reality. "Oh sorry  
Meryl, must have been day dreaming." Vash smiled a bit looking up at   
Meryl, she had stopped crying. "I'm sorry..."   
"For what?" questioned Meryl.  
Vash staggered to his feet, shaking a little and wobbled over to his   
gun. "I have to go somewhere.."  
"That's great, I'll tell the others and we all can go together!"   
"No, alone."   
"But.."   
"No buts Meryl, I will come back with you and tell the others then I will be gone by day break."   
  
It was a long walk back to camp, no words were spoke between the two.   
Meryl stayed behind Vash at all times, her head hanged low, mind  
pondering with ideas and questions. Vash didn't bother to look back at   
Meryl at all, he knew if he did Meryl would start asking questions,   
trying to tell him not to go.   
  
"Meryl, Vash!" shouted Milly as she run over to the two, "Where have   
you guys been? Supper was done a long time ago. What's with the long faces?"   
"I'm leaving.." muttered Vash.  
"Your what?!" Milly jumped back, stunned.   
Meryl just stands behind Vash, head still hung low, not saying a word.  
"Don't worry he will come back," stated Wolfwood not knowing every bit   
of detail, just a bit. "Right?"   
Vash glared at Wolfwood, Wolfwood getting the message. "That's right,   
I will come back after I sort things out, okay?"   
"No you won't.." muttered Meryl under her breath so no one could possibly hear her.   
  
That night passed too slow for Vash and too fast for Meryl. When she awoke in the morning Meryl found a note that read.  
-Thanks for everything, had fun   
making friends and journeying the   
land but things change and people  
change. We have to move on with   
our lives like I have choosen, so   
til we meet again...-  
Vash the Stampede  
She crumbled the piece of paper, "If you were here right now Vash, I swear I would.... I would.. I couldn't.." she fell to her knees, sulking as the others awoke to find her that way.   
  
--Well finally finished it, couldn't leave ya hanging... thinking that   
I had killed Vash off. He's too kawaii to do that to well anyways hoped  
ya enjoyed.--  
~Baka~ 


End file.
